ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike (Abstract's AU)
What Happened?! Let me explain it all to you.... *Ahem.* This is an Alternative Universe (AU), in which The Darkness decided NOT to possess Mike. Instead, leave him to his demise, that is, Insanity. In this AU, Mike's mind was disturbed when he first reached the city. After he made some street friends (while he was 10), a terrible thing happened. They were playing on an random alley, when Mike, hidden (They were playing Hide and seek, btw) saw all of his friends being murdered in cold blood. When there was no one left, The Murderer headed towards his hideout, he grabbed Mike by his Collar, and said. "You.... I will leave you as the sole survivor.... You will become one 'interesting' person when you grow up after all this." He then threw Mike in the ground. The Kid, Traumatized, woke up in the same alley in the next day. He was surrounded by blood, and all that was left, was the Murderer's Knife, bloody, of course. Mike's mind was obviously confused. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know what to do. "Someone........ Please....... Help me...." Those, were the last words of a child, desperate, about to be consumed by Insanity. Appearance Mike's clothing on this Alternative Universe are: A White Hoodie, and black trousers, followed up by Black tennis ('Innocent') His Black Hair is able to be seen, his eyes are Blue as usual. Mike's clothing is a Bloody White Hoodie, he is carrying the very same knife that his friends were murdered with, of course, Blood spread all over it. His Black Trousers are Bloody aswell, and his Pitch Black Tennis, Leave little to no footprints. He always wears black leather gloves, if he ever needs to drop his main weapon, there will be no fingerprints on it to prove his guilt, that is, if he is even found someday. He wears his hoodie's hood, so his hair is unseen, his eyes are also red, a sign that Insanity has taken his body. (Insane) Behavior Innocent - Mike behaves as a usual citizen when walking around, he talks a lot about random things, but he never touches in his past events. He walks around normally, no signs of mental disturb anywhere. His voice is calm, and soft. Maniac - He behaves like a Psychopath. He walks around laughing like someone who already 'lost it'. He smiles everytime, laughing about death and gore, he seems not to care about human life, describing it as 'worthless' and 'painful'. wHAT DO I DO?????????? There is nothing you can do. Or is there? For you to save him, you must be some kind of Time traveller, or somehow known Mike in the past, (while he was 10), and presenced the events of the murder, OR you must be someone who knows Mike's a good person inside, and that everyone can be good if they try to. Remember, he will hold on to his Grip in Insanity while he is a Maniac, and trying to save him in Innocent Behavior will instantly 'trigger' his Maniac behavior. Remember this quote "Everyone can be a good person if they try to. I believe in you, Mike." Trivia * This is my very first Antagonist Character in a Roleplay. * I based some of the quotes and story from Undertale * The fact that Mike kept the Murder weapon shows that he was corrupted in the moment he saw the murder take place. Once again, I thank you very much for reading the page until the end. I appreciate it, and please, leave a comment with a suggestion, I'd appreciate it even more! Thank you. -Mike Category:Antagonist Category:AU Category:Males Category:Humans